Prince Charming
by Mindless Symphony
Summary: Edward is in pain. His beautiful fiancee has changed. She's now known as the town slut, taking drugs and cheating is what she's known for. Can Edward fix his Bella? Or will someone else mend his broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

His body tensed as he heard the door slam to a shut. Anger, worry, disappointment, and pain washed through him as he heard the uneven footsteps. She stepped into the lit room, nearly stumbling into the wall.

"Hi Eddie," her words slurred flirtatiously. Edward was disgusted. Disgusted in himself that he couldn't fix her, and disgusted that he'd let it go on for so long. He stood, walking over to the mess on two feet named Bell Swan. "Bella, sweetheart. Please get into bed. You're shivering and you'll catch a cold. Get some sleep," he pleaded sweetly, gently caressing her icy cheek. Edward found it terrifying that he could barely feel her warm skin beneath the extensive amount of make-up.

She roughly slapped his hand away, clicking away from him in her high heels. "Don't tell me what to do! You are such a pussy Edward, honestly! I come home, basically throwing myself at you, willing to give you a good fuck for once in your pathetic life, but all you ever say is 'go to bed'. God. Dammit!" she growled as she ascended the stairs, having not noticed the pained look on her fiancée's face. Edward knew that even if she had stayed to see his hurt expression she wouldn't have cared. She probably would've laughed, or sneered at him.

Again he flinched as the slamming of the upstairs door was heard. Everything had gone impossibly downhill for Edward. He hadn't known what had happened, there simply had been a sudden change in his lovely Bella. The once so beautiful brunette woman, turned into the crack-head wreck that came home at all hours of the night stoned, drunk, or sometimes even both. It smashed Edward's heart to pieces, but he had no way of stopping it.

He'd attempted on countless occasions to stop her from intoxicating her body with the harmful drugs, but she'd threatened to kill herself every single time. Edward understood she was so addicted that she'd probably go insane without the drugs, indeed killing herself. He'd tried sending her to rehab but the last time, she'd gone completely ballistic in the lobby, knocking tables over, giving the receptionist a concussion, and shrieking that Edward had kidnapped her and was raping her. The police had been furious after the entire affair was cleared, and Edward was left more hopeless than before.

Why didn't he just dump her? Throw her into her father's house and rid the stress of his young life? Logically, Edward pondered daily over these questions but he always came up with the same answer. No matter how much Bella had changed, no matter how many times she rejected his love, or screamed at him that he was a failure, she'd always be Bella Swan. Edward knew that buried deep inside of that insane woman upstairs was the young girl he'd fallen in love with so many years ago. Edward was on a mission, to find that girl, to be Prince Charming and to find his long lost love.

Though of course it was difficult, having Bella come home early in the morning intoxicated and smelling of drugs. The smell of cologne surrounded her, as she slammed the door daily making her fiancée flinch every time. Jacob Black's cologne. Of all the things that bothered Edward the most of Bella was that she was cheating on him with maybe every man in Forks. Everyone knew Bella as the town slut, and what could Edward do? Deny the obvious? The only thing Edward could do was to pretend he didn't hear the whispers behind his back whenever he was out in public.

It was heartbreaking, absolutely depressing. But Edward was still determined to find his Princess, even if it meant going through hell and back first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward tapped on his desk impatiently, waiting for his students to enter the classroom. He'd always wished of becoming a teacher, even as a child. Now that he actually was one, he both loved and hated his job. Hated some of the students, though he loved the subject, which was literature. He taught sophomore through senior literature at Forks High, and after having taught for four years, he was certain he didn't want any children of his own. Though his work life was defiantly a safe haven from home life.

"Okay settle down, settle down," Edward called to his class, physically smirking as he realized there were no 'asshole students' in this particular class. This was his fifth period class, one of his senior classes. Every year, he'd especially dread teaching senior year, for they were all arrogant pricks, thinking they were the kings of the school. Though, Edward could honestly say this certain group of seniors was one of the best classes he'd ever had the privilege to teach.

"Hey seniors, I'm so glad that you all have your essays in for me, right?" he questioned, raising one eyebrow to his students, while supporting a smile. His students smiled back, all taking out their assignments. Yes, Edward enjoyed this class very much.

"Mr. Cullen," a voice suddenly spoke. Edward's green eyes looked up, meeting the vice principal, Ms. Taint standing beside a handsome young man. "Yes, Ms. Taint?" Edward asked kindly, hiding his dislike for the woman. "This is Emmett McCarty. He just transferred here from Seattle High. He'll be joining your fifth period class Mr. Cullen," she spoke, her hand placed on the taller boy's shoulder. Edward quickly scanned the boy, noting a muscular and tall body, probably a jock. He just hoped this student wouldn't fit under the category of 'asshole student.' "Yes, that's fine Ms. Taint. Emmett go ahead and make yourself comfortable wherever you choose," Edward finished, turning his gaze from the vice principal.

Edward noticed the boy sit in one of the front seats, glancing around at the other students. Mr. Cullen noticed the boy in more detail as he sat before his desk. Emmett wore plain jeans, an average navy blue zip-up sweater, an Abercrombie and Fitch shirt, and navy blue Chuck Taylors. For the most part, he was dressed fairly similar to the other male students of Forks High. The boy's face was handsome, having nice bone structure, like his muscled form. His obviously natural curly hair was something Edward appreciated. Emmett's blue eyes stared down to his hands in some sort of concentration, while he twisted his pencil around expertly.

Edward nearly sighed, thinking this could very much be 'an asshole student' about to taint his favorite class. Dammit.

"So, Emmett, what's your favorite subject?" Edward asked, sitting on his desk, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt in a casual form. Emmett's attention set on Edward, "Literature," he answered easily, a little too easily to fool Edward Cullen. "Really? Am I not mistaken in saying that all the subjects you had before my class may also coincidentally be your favorite subject as well?" he asked, with a smirk in the direction of the young man.

Emmett's features showed surprise at first, though they quickly turned to that of amusement as he smiled up at his teacher. "Yes, sir," Emmett answered, leaning back in his chair slightly, grinning at Edward. The surrounding students chuckled and giggled in response, living proof that what Edward had accused his new student of to be true. Edward's eyebrows rose while he smiled, "Very nice, Mr. McCarty. Welcome to my fifth period senior literature class. I can either be a friend or an ass, so you choose which you'd prefer to meet every day for fifth period." Edward spoke, turning back to the board, grabbing for an Expo marker. Oh, yes, Edward might've just met another 'asshole student.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To say Edward was impatient with Emmett McCarty was a huge understatement. The boy was a nuisance Edward couldn't quite get rid of, like some unique parasite that there was no cure for. Mr. Cullen had had his share of asshole students before, and he could honestly say they weren't as bad as Emmett McCarty.

"Emmett, please face the board," Mr. Cullen exhaled, ruefully interrupting one of his female students' questions with his nervous attempt to stop Emmett's tantrum before it began.

"Why must I, Mr. Cullen? Judy was speaking and I was being a gentleman by placing my full attention on the speaker," Emmett retorted, in a smug sort of voice.

Edward glared at the boy, wishing his green eyes could shoot lasers of acid that would wipe that cute little look off the younger boy's face. Cute? The newfound stress of his fifth period class must've been really getting to him.

It had been two weeks of this. Of having to endure Emmett's smartass comments, that actually were logical and more than infuriating. What frustrated Edward the most was that Emmett was a genius! The boy gave Edward snide-ass comments that he couldn't simply return a few curse words at because the damn prick was his student after all.

"Right. I apologize for interrupting you Judy, please continue," Edward finally huffed, mentally exhausted. It quite literally was like arguing with a child, they would always win, dammit.

* * *

><p>Not feeling up to staying three more hours at school to grade papers, Edward grabbed his belongings and work as the bell signaled the end of the day. The exhausted teacher made his way to the parking lot ignoring the obnoxious music the seniors were playing too loud for comfort. When had he become such a cynical asshole? He was only 24!<p>

Nearing his Volvo, he nearly missed the familiar cop car parked a few spots down. Furrowing his eyebrows, Edward passed his own car, walking in a beeline to Charlie's car.

Arriving at the car, Edward was truly taken aback at witnessing Officer Swan speaking with a grand smile on his face to none other than Emmett McCarty.

"Charlie?" Edward hardly kept the strangled tone of his voice at bay. He absolutely hated seeing Bella's father. It only further reminded him of how he'd failed as a husband, as Bella's protector. What made it worse was Charlie's obvious love for him, when in reality the man should abhor him.

Both student and Officer looked up at the sound of Edward's voice, one with a curious look on his face, the other with that same grand smile.

"Edward! How've you been? It's been a while. What, since Christmas, right?" Charlie asked cheerfully, clearly surprised.

Edward resisted the urge to gulp and gave a convincing smile, "I've been great, Charlie. Thank you for asking. Yes, if I'm not mistaken it has been since Christmas." Edward answered politely, knowing Charlie wouldn't suspect anything. Yet, one small glance in Emmett's direction told him the fucking genius was able to see right through the lie.

"How's my little Bella been, Edward? I haven't spoken to her in months," Charlie suddenly asked, acting as oblivious as always. There also was the normal minute hint of disappointment underlying the words. That was what stung.

Edward did his absolute best to hide his emotions, to place on a stoic mask he'd been perfecting since Bella's downfall.

When he was positive all emotion was flushed from his face, he attempted a smile, not caring if it didn't meet his eyes. Charlie wouldn't see it, he never did.

"Bella's been as wonderful as ever. I'll remind her to drop by for a visit sometime. I'm sure she's missing you quite a bit," he managed in a voice as emotionless as his eyes.

Charlie gave a smile that, unlike Edward's, reached his eyes. "That's great news to hear, son. I look forward to having the two of you around soon," he answered.

The strain of the kind words was nearly too much for Edward, though ironically asshole student numero uno saved his ass.

"Uncle Charlie, I didn't know you were acquainted with Mr. Cullen?" Emmett filled the silence comfortably, turning what looked like genuinely curious blue eyes to "Uncle Charlie." Edward hid his surprise and gratitude with some difficulty.

Charlie laughed a bit, "As intelligent and eloquent as ever, I see Emmett," he complimented happily, before ruffling the taller boy's curls, making Emmett blush, much to Edward's sudden amusement.

"Yes, I know Edward. I've known him for years actually, since he was about your age. He's Isabella's husband. I remember Bells sent your folks an invitation but you were on vacation," Charlie explained.

_When the hell did that happen?_ Edward thought, raking his memory for anything close to the last name McCarty.

Right as Edward was about to give up and say Charlie's memory was beginning to falter, Emmett's thoughtful gaze seemed to flash in recognition.

"Oh yes, I do remember. We were in England, visiting one of my aunts," he exclaimed, much to Edward's chagrin. When had Emmett's vocabulary become so proper? Why couldn't he act like that on a daily basis, mainly during fifth period?

"Yeah, it's been quite some time," Charlie said, nodding a bit.

This was all too strange. When had his father-in-law become acquainted with the evil bastard that was Emmett McCarty? When had Charlie Swan become "Uncle Charlie"? When had said evil bastard become "intelligent and eloquent"? What the fuck was going on?

"Charlie? Pardon my asking, but how exactly do you know Emmett?" Edward finally asked, surprised the words sounded so relaxed when his thoughts were shouting at him.

"Oh, I'm surprised Bells hasn't told you, Ed. Well, Emmett is the son of one of my best friends from my childhood. I grew up with Emmett's dad, Johnny McCarty. Got into all sorts of trouble back in our day," Charlie paused, smiling at what must've been fond memories of his days with Johnny, judging by his glazed look.

"When Emmett here was born, Johnny made me his godfather. Right now, Emmett's parents are in England, since there planning to move with family over there. Emmett's staying with me until things are set in stone over there," Charlie finished explaining.

Well, Edward knew he and Bella wouldn't be planning a visit to his father-in-law's for quite some time.

"Really? That's nice to know. Unfortunately, I must be going now. Bella will be expecting me," Edward managed in that same polite tone.

"See you around, Eddie. Give Bells a hug for me, would you?" Charlie asked, giving him a genuine smile. Edward nearly winced, though managed a smile.

"Bye, Mr. Cullen," Emmett dismissed, his blue eyes boring into Edward's green, sheer curiosity behind those damned eyes.

Edward felt as if a lightning spark was sent in that moment of staring, and it damn near terrified him. He'd only felt that once before, and had truly forgotten the intensity of those moments.

Edward nodded curtly at Emmett before turning, and nearly sprinting to his car. Once inside, he practically sped out of the parking lot, grateful most of the students had already departed.

When a safe distance off, Edward finally looked into the rearview mirror. His frantic green eyes stared back at him. He still felt those piercing blue eyes staring at him, and it felt uncomfortable to say the least. The last time he'd felt that was when he'd first stared into the chocolaty brown of Bella's eyes seven years before.


End file.
